


Sunrise at Sunset

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Feel-good, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Redemption, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Consul Valerius in Book 19 The Sun of Nadia’s route.





	Sunrise at Sunset

Lack of confidence had never been a problem for Valerius- until put under pressure, apparently. He looked out at the sunlit vineyards of the Hierophant’s realm and sighed. A patio with vines winding round the support beams framed the fields in a rustic, charming way. A bowl of grapes was set invitingly out on a table but he ignored them.

Valerius closed his eyes, hot shame coiling deep in his stomach. All he desired was to become a great leader for Vesuvia- and that had been his very downfall. He’d been a proud Vesuvian all his life, his calling had always been to provide for his people, to represent them and be their diplomat. He existed to serve, to preserve their way of life and be a beacon of stability. He swallowed hard. His fear driven dealings and whispered self doubt had turned him into an ineffective leader to rival Lucio. 

“Come now, no one looks upon my vineyards with that face.” The Hierophant’s deep soothing voice sounded directly behind Valerius, a clawed hand resting on his shoulder as another slid a glass of wine into his hand. “Make it too much and it’ll be put on a statue.”

Valerius’s face was tinged pink with embarrassment, shame poignant in his heart. He’d become the very enemy he despised. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know.”

“I disappointed you- and more.”

“Yes.” The casual confirmation of his failures made his throat clench. Valerius took a sip of wine out of habit and still averted his eyes as the Hierophant stood before him. “But then, my pupil, you rose above all else and have made me prouder than I have ever been.”

The praise would’ve been welcome under any other circumstance. “I have barely begun to atone for what I’ve done.”

The Hierophant gently tilted Valerius’s head upwards. “That you feel remorse for losing yourself is good- but do not bask in it. There is much rejoicing for a man to come back to the light after he has lost his way. What defines you is that you came back. You retained the good in you.” The ram creature smiled and toasted out to the vast lush fields. “You are too stubborn to give yourself up all the way, child. As is our tradition.” The Hierophant slid his arm down to rest around Valerius’s waist, the warmth and forgiveness easing some of the pain in Valerius’s soul. 

Valerius sighed again and rested into the half embrace. “Thank you. All those problems I had- it seems so small.” He idly traced his fingertip along the rim of his wineglass. “I should’ve had the city repaired and flourished when Nadia awoke. I know now that I am capable. I always have been. I just- I- I should’ve asked the right people for council. You, my patron. I was so blind. I could’ve been adored by a safe and contented people.”

“You are standing at my side, and I am the only one with the horns this time.” The Hierophant’s glass magically refilled itself as he gave Valerius a look close to fondness. “You will succeed. It is your nature, when on your correct path.”

Valerius finally managed to weakly toast back, still feeling undeserving of the magically perfected wine on his previously barbed tongue but enjoying the bright fruity taste nonetheless. “I hope I can prove you chose me well.”

“You already have, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at StressBakingElf!
> 
> God I love Valerius this update made me very happy


End file.
